


Between the Three of Us

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Lily, Sirius share a night that they agree to keep between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Three of Us

Lily nervously put down the dinner plates in front of her husband and Sirius. It was the first time they had been alone together since the night she had drunkenly asked Sirius to join them in bed.

_ Lily sat on Sirius’s lap in the chair whilst James watched them from the sofa. It wasn’t an unusual sight as it had happened many times before after they had been drinking, but this time Lily was gearing up to ask him something. Although the alcohol had given her confidence a boost she did not know what Sirius’s reaction would be. _

_  “Sirius,” Lily whispered in his ear. “Will you come to bed with me?” _

_ Sirius turned and stared at her. His grey eyes looked into hers and they were filled with lust and want. He swallowed. She couldn’t have possibly known that he wanted to bed her. He had made sure that James hadn’t even noticed it. _

_ Remembering his best friend Sirius looked to him on the sofa.  _

_ “James...” _

_ “It’s okay Padfoot. Lily and I have discussed it and I’m fine with it so long as I get to join in too.” _

_ Not knowing what to say, Sirius just nodded. _

“Do you want any wine? Firewhiskey?” Lily offered.

“I’m fine thanks Lily.” Sirius commented.

James took the time to study his wife. She had seemed to be anxious all day and hadn’t offered any explanation as to why. The fact that Sirius had been asked over for dinner made him nervous. He could also tell that his friend was too and hadn’t seen him like that in three months.

_ Sirius’s hands shook as he undressed his best friend’s wife. _

_ “There’s no need to be nervous Sirius.” Lily said reassuringly. “I want this, I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time.” She whispered, running her hands up and down his chest. _

_ He pulled her closer to him and captured her lips with his own. His tongue ran along the seam of her mouth and was rewarded when she parted them. Thrusting his tongue inside her mouth he forgot why he had been nervous in the first place. _

“That was delicious Lily, thank you.” Sirius said sincerely.

“Yes Lily, it was delicious indeed. But can you tell us what’s wrong, love?” James asked his wife.

“I’m pregnant.” Lily blurted out.

“Pregnant? Well congratulations to the both of you.” Sirius said happily.

Noticing the look on his wife’s face told him it wasn’t as simple as Sirius had thought. 

“Lily...” James said wanting his wife to explain why she wanted the both of them there.

“I’m three months pregnant.”

Sirius did a double take. “Three months...you mean around the time...you know?”

“Yes, around that time.” Lily said looking at both of them. “I mean it’s probably James’s but it could also be yours. I-I don’t remember using a contraceptive charm.”

“I can’t remember either.”

“We thought we wouldn’t need one.” James stated.

_ “Shouldn’t we use a contraceptive charm?” Sirius asked moaning slightly. _

_ “There’s no point, I won’t get pregnant at this time.” Lily replied and hissed as he entered her. _

_ They built up a rhythm which took them higher and higher until they slipped over the edge. _

_ “Are you sure about the charm Lily?”  _

_ “I’m sure Sirius.”  _

The three of them sat in silence. In six months one of them was going to be a father.  As Lily had said, it would more than likely be James because she had been intimate with him more than she had Sirius, but there was still a small chance it could be his. 

“If the baby is James’s then I don’t think we should talk about that night. It would be better for the child didn’t know what happened.” Lily paused. “I don’t regret it, but I think it’s best if we keep it between ourselves.”

“I agree with Lily. I wouldn’t want the baby to be confused when it’s older, unless I am the father.” Sirius said quietly.

“Just between the three of us then.” James said agreeing.

_ Lily was sandwiched between her husband and his best friend enjoying the sensations they were making her feel. She liked how it was the three of them together, a fantasy she had had since the last month of Hogwarts. She loved James and sex with him was amazing, but this was a whole new level, and something special shared between the three of them. _

  



End file.
